poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Ryan's Cutie Map Adventure
Ryan's Cutie Map Adventure is a new movie. Summary Ryan the Prime-prince and his friends unlock a magical map that shows friendship problems in different worlds in his new castle, which leads them to a rather mysterious village where the inhabitants have given up their Autobot and Decepticon logos from another dimension. Plot Revealing the map At Ryan's new Iacon Friendship castle, Twilight Sparkle (who has been given a new body which looks like her own after getting revived in Thomas' Adventures of Transformers: Robots In Diguise (2015)) talks to her friends about the battle with the Fallen, aka Megatronus Prime. At the same time, Ryan F-Freemna wonders about the castle's appearance following the defeat of the evil Prime. As he and his friends sit in their thrones, their cutie marks, numbers and logos begin to glow, causing lights from their thrones to shine upon the star-shaped platform in the center of the room. The castle suddenly comes alive to construct an elaborate holographic map of Cybertron and many other worlds. Crash gasps and told his friends that the map has others worlds on it then a portal opens up and a hero who looks like Cody with Twilight's wings, had armor like Ryan and a Cutie mark that looks like Ryan's and Cody's arrive. Twilight ask the Cody hero who he is and who is he friends with to which the hero said his name is "Codylight Sparkle" and his friend is "Nightfall Twinkle". As the gang converses about what's happening in Codylight's dimension, floating images of the Mane Six's cutie marks, the Steam Team's numbers and the Autobots' logos point toward a location far off from Cybertron, and the gang believes that the map is beckoning them in that direction. As Spike and the sidekicks stay behind to keep the castle clean and plan a hoofball weekend with Big McIntosh, Ryan and his friends, including Codylight and Nightfall, set out on a road trip. Village of odd smiles After riding the Friendship Express to the end of the line, the gang finds a village in the middle of nowhere, where all of the houses—with the exception of one—are arranged in two parallel rows. The gang cautiously approach the village and discover that all of the Transformers living in it bear strangely perpetual smiles (which raises Pinkie Pie's immediate suspicion) and have exactly the same logo: a black equal sign. Ryan ask Sunset if Megatron did this but Sunset disagrees while Starlight Glimmer tells them that something seems familiar about this place. As the gang enter the village, Ryan looks at a poster of Megatron and a techno-organic who looks like Ryan and said "I knew Megatron is behind this, Sunset.", but Megatron says he looks nothing like that. Crash agrees with what Ryan said and said to Sunset "Something smells fishy around here and, for once, it's not Megatron deforming.". The gang is warmly greeted by the villagers, much to Fluttershy's delight. Sci-Ryan looks and sees two female Transformers named "Fire-Spin" and "Aqua", who meet them personally, noticing that Ryan is a techno-organic and a Prime-prince and that they all have unique cutie marks, numbers and logos. Ryan asks if there has been any trouble in town lately, of which Aqua states there hasn't ever been any. The two female Transformers decide to take the gang to meet the village's founder Ryalight Glimmer. Ryalight Glimmer and Megatran At Ryalight's cottage, the gang is introduced to Ryalight Glimmer and his Transformer assistant Megatran, who happily welcomes any Bot or Con that wants to experience what he calls "true friendship.". He explains that his village is unique in that no one has rivalry. Megatran reveals he is female. Crash said that Megatran is a male. The duo give the gang a tour of the village in a big musical number, during which Ryalight explains that harmony in the village in predicated on equality—no one is rivals, no one argues, and everyone is equal. When the song ends, Ryalight and the villagers invite Ryan and his friends to join their society and give up their logos—a sentiment and philosophy that Arcee openly mocks. Crash refused to be equal but the others are equally skeptical, and Ryalight leaves their decision to stay or not entirely up to them. As Aqua sees to the gang's needs, Ryalight walks away, eager to spread his sinister message of equality to the rest of the other worlds. Big Brother is watching you As the gang continues to take in what the village has to offer, Ryan finds it inconceivable that a Autobot or Decepticon's logo can be taken away. James is repulsed by their questionable fashions, and Arcee is uncomfortable with their constant staring; Henry and Edward are the only ones keeping an open mind. The friends sit down for lunch, and a baker named "Sweet Swipe" notices them bickering, asking if their friendship is ending. Ryan said that Ryalight is hiding something and must b Trivia * * * *will work for Ryalight Glimmer and Megatran. * Scenes *Revealing the map *Village of odd smiles *Ryalight Glimmer and Megatran *Big Brother is watching you *The Logo vault/Ryan and his friends escape with their logos and Cutie marks * */ *Ryan disguises his logo and Cutie Mark/ */ * * Songs *In Our Town * Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan